Drabble de San Valentin AioliaMarin
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Un pequeño drabbe sobre Aiolia y Marin para el dia de San Valentin de... uh, he olvidado el año. n.n" Pero no importa, espero que disfruten! :D


**An AioliaMarin Valentine drabble**

Aioria miró el calendario en la pared de su habitación y se rascó la cabeza. Era el 14 de febrero, y por una extraña razón, el día estaba marcado con un corazón rojo. Y ese corazón fue hecho obviamente con un lápiz, a mano, y no por los creadores originales del calendario.

Después de un suspiro de frustración, se apartó de la imagen de dos leones y las casillas de abajo, y se dirigió a la salida trasera de su templo.

Tenía que preguntarle a la persona que le había dado el calendario.

"¡Milo!", gritó unos minutos más tarde cuando entró en la Ocvtava Casa. "¡¿Milo, estás aquí?!"

"¿Cuál es el alboroto?" El Santo de Escorpio salió de un pasillo lateral, vestido con su armadura dorada y bostezando. "Es demasiado temprano para tal ruido."

Aiolia frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se volvió hacia su camarada.

"¿Recuerdas el calendario de leones que me diste el pasado diciembre?", preguntó, yendo directo al grano como siempre.

"Claro". Milo lo miró, curioso ahora. "¿Qué hay de eso?"

"En el esquardo de hoy, dibujaste un corazón. ¿Por qué?"

Por un momento, el Escorpión lo miró, claramente desconcertado. Entonces él bufó. "No me digas ... no me digas que no sabes".

"Bueno, yo no lo sé."

Aiolia intentó ignorar la clara diversión de su amigo. Pero cuando estalló en carcajadas, incluso sosteniendo su estómago, la ira comenzó a burbujear en él.

"¡Deja eso!", Espetó, demasiado impaciente ahora mismo por cualquier juego. "No lo sé, ¿y qué? ¡No puedo saber todo!"

Milo finalmente logró calmarse. "Está bien, está bien, te lo diré."

Y él hizo.

Por un momento, el Leo Saint estaba un poco confundido. Cuando no encontró una respuesta a su pregunta, decidió hablar en voz alta. "Y ... ¿por qué lo hiciste?", preguntó cautelosamente y con desconfianza.

Su amigo rompió en una amplia sonrisa, al borde de la risa de nuevo. Probablemente fue la mirada oscura de Aiolia lo que le impidió hacerlo.

"Bueno, ¿no hay un cierto águila ...?"

Toda ira fue olvidada. Los ojos de Aolia se agrandaron. "¡Oh ... Oooh!"

Corrió hacia la salida de Escorpio. Pero antes de salir, se volvió por última vez y gritó: "¡Te conseguiré para eso, Milo! ¡Solo espera!"

Cuando salió del templo, escuchó la carcajada de Milo resonar detrás de él.

Dos horas más tarde, el Leo, que llevaba su atuendo de entrenamiento, llamó a la puerta de un cierto Santo de Plata femenino. Marin abrió de inmediato.

No hubo reacción para ser leída, su cara oculta por su máscara. Cuando ella solo lo miró en silencio, Aiolia decidió tomar la iniciativa.

"Um ... hola, Marin."

"Hola, Aiolia. ¿Qué te baja de tu templo hasta mi humilde morada?"

Sintió un poco de calor apresurarse en sus mejillas. Y esperaba una vida querida que su sonrojo no fuera demasiado obvio.

"Bueno ... hoy es 14 de febrero ..."

"¿Y qué hay de eso?"

El Santo Dorado de Leo se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco sabía acerca de esta fecha.

"Uhm ... este día se llama día de San Valentín y se celebra ampliamente por los humanos fuera de Sanctuary ... es un día para celebrar el amor." Él llevó la mano desde atrás y le presentó el regalo que había traído. "Así que pensé en traerte esto."

Por un momento, Marin permaneció en movimiento y sin palabras. Luego, para su total alivio, tiernamente tomó el ramo de flores de su mano.

Es maravilloso. Tantas flores hermosas y coloridas ".

"Yo ... los hice yo mismo".

Su cabeza se levantó. "¿En serio?" Había sorpresa en su voz.

"Uhm ... sí."

Ella lo miró por un largo momento. Luego ella abrió la puerta más. "Por favor entra."

Entró en la cabina y se sentó a la mesa. Mientras tanto, Marin produjo un jarrón bien pintado, lo llenó de agua y colocó las flores en su interior. Luego ella puso en la mesa.

"Lo siento, no es más", dijo Aiolia mientras la miraba hacer esto. "Por lo general, uno hace cosas juntos en este día. Y ni siquiera tengo ropa decente más allá de mi atuendo de entrenamiento o mi armadura dorada. Ojalá pudiéramos ... "

Marin lo interrumpió acercándose a él de repente después de colocar el jarrón sobre la mesa.

"Tontaina", dijo ella. "Las flores y tu visita son más que suficientes".

Con eso, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar u objetar, ella se quitó la máscara y lo besó.

Un beso tierno y amoroso, lleno en los labios. Después del primer sobresalto, él aplicó un poco de presión para mostrarle que la besaba y cerró los ojos. Quería saborear este momento, su boca sobre la suya, su aroma exótico envolviéndolo.

Cuando rompieron un poco de aire, Marin susurró: "Feliz San Valentin, Aiolia".

"Feliz San Valentin."

Cuando lo besó de nuevo, Aiolia decidió tal vez tener piedad de Milo.


End file.
